Dark Secrets
by Ichiakago
Summary: Judai's been keeping secrets. Dark secrets. Will he tell them to his friends or will they rip him apart from the inside out? I really suck at summeries. R&R! chapter 9 is up! JudaiXYusei. should I change this to a cross-over? on hold
1. Chapter 1

As I stepped off the curb, I got a phone call from my dad. I answered it and walked across the road. I stopped of at the dry cleaners to drop off my tux for my date tonight.

"Hey dad. How's mom?"

"Your mother is doing fine. Still a bit shaken up from your sister's death."

"Yeah. We all are." My sister died almost a month ago. She died in a car crash. "Let's not wander in the past. I've heard you date tonight. Still going steady?"

I laughed. "Yep. Taking her to Petite Louis tonight."

I heard my dad let out a whistle. "That's high end my boy. How on earth can you afford that?"

"I sold my CD collection."

"But they were your most prized position! You must really love her."

"Yeah. I do."

"Still a virgin?"

"DAD!!" I heard him laugh. "I'm just joking."

"Yeah right." I had stopped at the curb, for on the other side of the street was a stall that sold flowers.

"You going to pick up roses for her?"

"Yes dad." The crosswalk light turned green. I stepped off the curb. In the middle of the street I heard tires screeching. I looked to my right. A silver Toyota truck came screeching down the road. I couldn't move. The car ran straight at me. Next thing I knew, I was on my back, hurting.

"Hello? Hello? Jaden? JADEN!!" my dad was screaming through the phone. I knew what had happened. The car had hit me. I felt something sticky and wet on my hand. I raised it up to look. It was covered with a deep crimson liquid. _Blood. My blood. _I dropped my hand. The driver of the truck ran over.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry!" a crowd had gathered around me. They whispered among themselves, not tying to help me. I coughed and they backed up.

"Let me through. Let me through!!" I saw someone with silver hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Aster…" I coughed some more. Aster whipped out his cell phone and called the emergency number.

"There's been a car crash. Sakura Street and West Avenue. Hurry!" he put the phone down and took one of my hands.

"Stay with me Jaden! Don't you dare go into a coma! Not yet!" I coughed some more. I heard the sirens and strong arms picked me up. I was placed on a stretcher and had a breath mask placed over my mouth and nose. I was on the brink of unconscious through out the trip. They took me into an Emergency room. I blacked out then.

* * *

Beep..........beep..........beep.........beep.......beep beep beep.

"Is he O.K.?"

"He looks like shit."

"Thank god you found him."

" No, thank the gods that I saw it happen."

"He's alive, that's all that matters."

"Good point, mate. Lucky, that you found 'im before it was to late."

"Guys, shush! He waking up!" the room went quiet as I slowly opened my eyes. It took several tries because of the bright lights. When I got them open, everything was white. Then things got clearer and my closest friends were there. Going clockwise from the left was Syrus, Hasselberry, Chazz, Alexis, Jim, and Jesse. Axel was on the couch, Aster was leaning against the wall and Atticus was in the chair by the corner. I smiled weakly and all of them, except Axel, Jim, and Aster, burst into tears. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys! Knock it off!!" The others stopped crying. I collapsed on the bed. "Look I was just in a car crash and not to mention that I have a date who probably thinks I stood her up, so she be pissed as hell." They all looked at me.

"Who are you and what the hell did you do to the real Jaden Yuki?" Asked Chazz.

"I'm his identical twin and the real Jaden is bound, gagged and locked in the twelfth floor janitor's closet nearest to the broken fire alarm that goes of every week in his hotel." I shot back. All of a sudden there was a fit a giggles in the door. All the boys looked while Alexis fumed.

"Jadey-poo!"

"Whoa!" Blair had come in and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"OW!!" A nurse had come up behind her and smacked the back of her head.

"You almost killed him!" Blair gasped. I felt my vision going and my head felt like it was going to explode. My vision got clearer and I got a good look at the nurse who saved my life. The nurse had short curly platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Chazz, Atticus, Hasselberry, and Syrus were looking at her, the first two were drooling. I looked at the nurse and took a really good look at her face. She leaned in closer, allowing me to get a good look.

Her eye shape, the way her eyes sparkled, the shape of her nose, and the way she pursed her lips, all familiar. My eyes traced her face. For so long she stood there. Then, she walked over to Atticus and kicked him out of the chair. She dragged it over and sat in front of me. For a very long time I looked at her face. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly. She smiled, warm and friendly.

That smile rang a bell. My mouth opened and closed like a dying fish's. She placed a hand under my china and closed my mouth. She took her left ear and pulled it across her face. The skin came off as well as the hair. Standing in front of me was a woman who had the same color hair and eyes as me. My mouth dropped and hit the floor, my eyes went as wide as saucers. She laughed and smiled, placing her hand under my chin and closing my mouth.

"SOLARIS!!!?" I screamed. Solaris looked at me and brushed one of the front tendrils out of my face.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but y-y-y-y-you're-you're-you're-you're su-su-su-suppose to be de-de-de-de-de...." I took several deep breaths and screeched

"BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE FUCKING GROUND!!! I SAW YOU GET KILLED IN THAT FUCKING GODDAMN CAR CRASH!!! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE!!!!?" I screeched at her. I was sitting up right, looking as pissed as hell, problem worse.

After I finished screeching, I glared at her. My throat was constricted, showing the muscles in my throat. My eyes were wide with feral fury. My teeth were clenched so tight I could feel them cracking, if I added any more pressure, they would. I gripped the sheets, nails digging into my palms, cutting them open, bleeding into the sheets. My nostrils were flaring. She looked unfazed by the screaming. She looked at me bored. She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down, hair hiding her face. Her body started shaking and then she threw back her head and laughed. My body relaxed and I cocked my head. She looked at me in the eyes and I gasped. Her eyes were entirely pitch black and her face was wolfish. Her canines were longer and curved. I looked at the others. They looked like this too. I looked back at Solaris. "Sweet dreams, Judai-Chan..."

I sat up in bed, breathing hard. I looked around the room. I was still in the Osiris dorm. I was in my standard attire, minus the jacket. I fell back on the bed, relived.

"Another bad dream..."

"More like a nightmare."

"Shut up Haou." I snarled. Ever since I had defeated Darkness, he hasn't shut up.

"You should have let me ripped him apart." he said, amused. He had decided to take a semi-solid form of my younger self. His golden eyes looked at me, dark thoughts running through his head. He leaned back on the chair, hands clasped behind his head. He watched me struggle with the sheets. I stopped immediately and glared at him. He had sent me a nasty image of us naked, in a bed...

"I am just waiting for the day you fall off that chair and crack open your head." I spat, detangling my self from those cursed sheets. I grabbed my jacket and watched him go threw the door to outside.

"Phh. Showoff." I mumbled. Greeeat. I was in a pissy mood, thank you very much. Haou popped his head in.

"Check the calendar." then popped out. I looked at it, checking out today's day.

"Goddamn it." I cursed, let out a few other nasty words. Today was my eighteenth birthday. And boy. Let me tell you on everyone of my birthdays, my life was shit. My foster parents gave me socks and that was it. I never knew my real parents. And these socks were ones that smelled like three-month-old dead fish that was left out to the elements. They had no bottoms and you couldn't tell that they were socks. I left my room fuming. I went into the dining hall and turned on the light. All my friends yelled "Happy birthday" but I ignored them, walking past my friends, fuming. I walked away into the woods not caring were I was going. I looked up. I had found my self at the ruins were I had gone into the Gravekeeper's realm and the Dark World. I sat down on one of the jutting rocks out side a building and sighed. My elbows rested on my knees, supporting my head.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Jay." I whispered to my self.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry! First time on Fanfiction! Didn't know what I was doing!

Judai: **Rolls eyes.**

Me: **Glares**

Judai: What!?

Me: nothing. By the way;

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX. I also do not own the song "Cornfields! Cornfields!" Cheese On Bread does.

When my friends had found me, it was dark out. "Hey boss! Over here!" said that annoying Ojama Yellow.

Green and Black came after him.

"Judai! What the hell were you thinking!?" yelled Manjoume. Asuka and co. came up behind him. I shifted my weight to my right hand and glared at them.

"What do you want?" They looked shocked at my tone of voice.

"What's your problem?" asked Edo.

"My problem? Well, oh, let me see, IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!!" I screamed at them.

The dam I had built up for twelve years broke. Twelve years of tears flowed down my cheeks. I lost the strength in my legs and collapsed, sobbing. I covered my face with my hands. I sobbed uncontrollably. Someone came up and wrapped their arms around me. I flinched away. Asuka looked shocked. I got up and ran back to my dorm, head down, ignoring the cries of protest. I ran straight to my room and locked the door. Then I went onto my bed and buried my face into my pillows. I sobbed into them.

Well crap. I felt like I was five. Greeeaat. About half an hour later, I heard my friends banging on the door. I ignored them and went into the closet. I lifted up the loose floorboard and pulled out the one of the things my real parents gave me. A document that said if I found them and beat them in a duel, they would readopt me. When I turned fifteen. After that I was an adult in the eyes of Japan. I would never know my real family. I took off my shirt and looked at the second thing they gave me.

Two twin Chinese dragons wrapped around my arms. The one on my left was blue, the right, red. They stopped at a little past my wrists were it just cutoff and at the base of my neck. I lifted up my mattress and pulled out makeup remover. I applied it to my hands, neck, and face. The dragons' tails ended at my knuckles. The mouths were open and aimed at the spot between my eyebrows. They framed my face. I heard the door groan in protest of Kenzan's kicking. I leaped into the bed and pulled the pillow over my face and yanked the sheets up. I made sure all of the tattoos were covered by the pillow and grabbed to make sure it wasn't yanked off. The door swung open and Manjoume yanked the sheets off.

"Go away." my voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Ain't gonna happen." he said. He tried to remove the pillow but I had gripped it too hard for it to move. Kenzan grabbed it and tried to pull it from my grasp. I pulled it back and lay still. I heard them leave my room and shut the door. I removed the pillow and got off my bed and checked the calendar while putting my shirt back on. I pulled it down and took a good long look. For the next two weeks, we would by running the marathon.

"And it's run shirtless." said Haou, lying on his stomach, ankles crossed in the air, and was resting his head on his hands which were lying on the top bunk. He had a dreamy look in his eye thinking about Manjoume shirtless..... I threw the Japanese to English dictionary I had been using to teach myself English. Luckily, he was distracted and didn't bother to go into a semi-solid form and took the cover of the book in the face. It fell to the ground with a large thud. It was about a three-kilogram book. Haou held his nose and glared at me. I had a smug look on my face.

"Remember Haou, it's my body that's keeping you here instead of crossing over." He pulled his hands from his nose and jumped off the bed. He pinned me to the floor and sat on my chest while pinning my wrists above my head.

"Now let see if you like It." he said licking the side of my neck. I sighed and felt his tongue lick the shell of my ear. I knew well enough not to struggle or his hand would slip down my pants and... I shuttered and he smiled.

"Thinking about THAT, are we?" he smirked.

"N-no. It-it's no-not th-that at ACK!" Dammit! I hated when he did that. I squirmed because his hand had slipped down my pants and cupped his goal gently. Thank god I was wearing boxers. His other hand had both of my wrists pinned. He removed his hand and undid the zipper of my pants exposing my black boxers. He admired then view and went back to exploring my face with the tip of his tongue. His hand rubbed the bulge of my boxers and it took beyond super-human effort not to moan.

If I had, it would have made him take it a step further. And that would usually involve me, him, a bed, naked.... I sighed and waited for him to get bored. He got tired and flipped off of me and back onto the top bunk. I glared at him and zipped up my pants. Little did I know that a certain yellow pipsqueak had seen us.....

* * *

Ojama yellow had heard noises form Judai's room. I wonder what's going on. Boss did say to keep an eye on him. So he floated up to the roof and through to the beam above Judai's room. Pharaoh was up there. Yellow rested behind him. He saw Judai throw the book at something and the person appeared.

"Remember Haou, it's my body that's keeping you here instead of crossing over." Said Judai. Yellow gasped. Wasn't Haou supposed to be dead? He saw him tackle Judai. Yellow got up and floated as fast as he could to Manjoume.

"Boss! Boss ieyee!" he ducked because an ice cube was thrown at him.

"Damn zero attack points!" Yellow gets in his face.

"But boss! I saw Haou!" Manjoume got up and ran out the dorm.

"Wait up boss!" Manjoume ran over to the Obelisk blue girls dorms. He called Asuka on the P.D.A.

"Hey Manjoume. What's up?" She said.

"I'm waiting out side the dorm. I got wind that Haou isn't dead." Her eyes widened and the screen turned to static. She came bursting out the door and leapt into the boat.

"GO!!" he didn't need to be told twice. When they reached land, they leapt off and ran to the dorm. "Wait." Said Manjoume.

He heard humming so they pressed their ears to the door: Riding around in the heartland with our band, a book and a smile, I would look out the window but I'm sure the view hasn't changed in a while and the people who live here must get use to it all the endless miles of amber waves of corn-on-the-cob, it's a gift from god, it's a gift from all the cornfields, cornfields, there so many cornfields but they use all the corn in the cornfields to make corn syrup for Coke-Cola. People keep saying what's the big deal but I'm so concerned with the cornfields cuz' the starving of the world get a raw deal when we waste all the vegetables of cherry soda." Judai strummed the guitar and hummed the rest of the song.

Asuka enjoyed it, Manjoume was, well, Manjoume. He kicked the door down. Judai looked up, shocked. Asuka blushed. He was in his jeans, but no t-shirt or jacket. She got a quick glimpse of a six pack and pecs. His arms had slightly defined muscles. His lips were opened in shock and they looked really soft to kiss... Don't think like that! She cried mentally but images of them naked on her bed kept showing up in her mind. Meanwhile, Haou enjoyed these images from the top bunk. He looked over at Manjoume. He shuddered. That guy has THE MOST PREVERTED MIND he has EVER read. EVER. But he stored those images to use on Judai tonight...

"What are you guys doing barging in to my room like that?" said Judai, cold.

"Don't play dumb with us! We heard you singing! And what's with that guitar!?" said Manjoume. "What guitar?" said Judai.

"Don't you..." but the guitar was gone.

"Oh and as for the singing, get your ears checked. I. Don't. Sing." he said, enunciating they last three words clearly. Manjoume glared at him.

"I know what I saw and heard." Said Manjoume angrily.

"And what, exactly, did you see and hear?" said Judai.

"A guitar that I don't own nor do I know how to play one and that you heard me sing." he said. Manjoume's mouth opened and closed.

"Oooo!" he stomped his foot and left. Asuka left also.

* * *

"You know, that boy gave me some good ideas, my little joō-chan." said Haou. I looked at him. It was dark out and I was wearing my white boxers and a white cotton t-shirt.

"What are you thinking of right now?" I asked wearily. Haou smiled at me, and took my present form, sept the eyes were golden. He striped down to boxers and whispered three little words into my ear as he laid down next to me.

"Dan to Jo." I gasped as my backed arched high he caught me and pulled me to his chest as I twitched. I stopped and gasped. I was a girl. I looked at Haou. He smiled and I gasped.

"Oh no. No no no no no. I am NOT doing it." I said. He slipped a hand under my shirt and ran his fingers up and down my spine. I whimpered slightly. He whispered into my ear sweet nothings in a long forgotten language. I knew exactly what he was saying for it was in my DNA to be able to read, write, and speak any language that has ever been spoken on this earth, including animals. I could hold conversations with dogs, cats, and every animal on this planet. Including ones that are extinct. English wasn't one of them so I was teaching my self the language. My next goals were Braille and sign language. I shivered. Her had found my sensitive spot between my shoulder blades. He sent me another image and I did not like wear this was heading. He pulled the covers over us until morning.

Me: Woot! Chap two is done!

Judai: **Stares**

Me: What?

Judai: Why did you have to put that in there?

Me: Cuz I wanted to. **Sticks out tongue**

Judai: Whatever. Read and review! All flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is Judai?" asked Manjoume. He crossed his arms over his bare chest. Kenzan warmed up.

"I don't know," said Sho. He had managed to get out of doing it.

"Aww come on you guys. With Judai not here, it's an even match!" said Fubuki. Asuka face palmed.

"Alright you ladies! Line up!" yelled the assistant gym teacher. All the guys lined up. "Ready? Set! G..." a piercing scream echoed through the air. "O?" Kenzan, Fubuki, Manjoume, Asuka, and Sho looked at each other. Then they ran to the Osiris Dorm.

"Oi!! Where in the hell are you guys going!?" yelled The Screamer (The students nickname for him [He only had one volume. Loud. {Think Billy Mays}]) They ran to the dorm and flung the door open.

Judai had his back pressed against the far wall. He was breathing heavily. He was sweating profusely. His eyes darted and had a deer in the headlights look.

"Lived Eht." he whispered.

"Eh?" he swallowed.

"Ereh saw Lived Eht." they all look at each other.

"What's he saying?" "Don't know." Judai pushed himself off the wall and placed his hands on his hips.

"Lived Eht. Esenihc gnikaeps I ma?" he said. They all looked confused.

"Moor ym ni saw Lived Eht! Hag!" he face palmed.

"Did he just call me a hag?" asked Asuka.

"Yrros mi! Gah naem tndid I. On on on!" he looked shocked. He was trying to calm her down.

"He's speaking backwards." "Huh!?" said everyone. They looked up. Haou was sitting on the edge of the top bunk.

"Em dnatsrednu yeht tnac yhw!? No gniog si lleh eht stahw!? Amas Uoah!" cried Judai.

"He saw The Devil and it scared him. That's what Lived Eht is. He speaks backwards when he's really scared or stressed out.

Judai's mouth made an "O". "Sdrawkcab gnikeaps mi?"

Haou crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes Judai. You're speaking backwards. Now what was his name?"

Judai hung his head. "The Devil." he whispered. THWOK!! Haou had fallen on the ground face first.

"Why can we understand him?" asked Sho. Haou got up and grabbed Judai's collar.

"IT WAS HIM!!? PLEASE TELL ME IT WASN'T HIM!! PLEASE!!" Judai looked down.

"Dluoc I hsiw I." He said. Haou let his collar go.

"God have mercy on us all." he whispered, holding his face in his hand.

"He said 'The Devil'. What so bad about that?" asked Manjoume. Haou whirled on him, gold eyes blazing.

"HE SAID LIVEDEHT YOU BAKAS!!!" he shrieked. They all looked shocked. Judai's face was hidden by his hair. His shoulders shook.

"Aww Judai. Don't cry. You know it hate it when you cry." said Haou. He wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin on his head. Haou hummed a lullaby to sooth him.

"Em epar dluow eh dias eh." said Judai. Haou stopped humming and froze. He didn't breath. His eyes were wide open.

"Uoah?" Haou didn't move. He let him go and sat on the bed. He covered his mouth with his right hand. Judai swallowed

"Uoah?" he asked.

"Did he really say that?" said Haou. He said it so quietly that Judai couldn't hear him. Judai nodded. Haou's eyes widened and he stared hyperventilating.

"Oh god oh god oh god. No no no no. That can't be. It can't have. But how?" Haou muttered for several minutes.

"Uoah?" Haou looked up.

"You guys need to leave."

They all looked at him. "Eh?" Haou looked up.

"I said leave, now." Haou's voice grew deep and full of power. They shuddered. They left the room and shut the door. Haou grabbed Judai and pulled him on top of him. He flipped over so Judai was on the bottom. Judai's mouth was open.

"I love you Judai, you know that don't you?" whispered Haou.

"Od I sey," he said. Haou whispered in an ancient language. He undid Judai's pants and slipped them off. Judai whimpered.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be okay," whispered Haou in his ear. He licked his ear. Judai gripped his jacket. Haou slipped off his own pants and took off both their shirts and jackets. Judai wrapped his arms around Haou's waist. He rested his forehead against Haou's collarbone.

"Tnaw uoy tahw od." he said. Haou nodded and held his chin in his hand. He kissed his lips. He placed his hand on the bulge of Judai's boxers. He pulled back and a thin trail of saliva connected their lips. He kissed his lips again, licking, begging for an entrance. Judai complied and felt Haou's tongue slip into his mouth. Judai moaned. Haou's eyes fluttered closed. That was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

He pulled back and looked at him in the eye. "Judai, can you speak properly?"

Judai nodded. "Yes, I can speak properly. Now, are you going to tell me what you are so freaked out about?" he asked. Haou sighed. He got off him and sat on the edge of the bed. Judai sat up and propped himself on his elbows.

"Well, it's just that when he rapes someone, if they're a virgin, nothing happens. But if they're not, well..." he wrung his hands, looking at the ground.

"Well what?" said Judai. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Haou's torso.

"Well..." he turned around and whispered into Judai's ear. Judai's eyes slowly got wider and wider. His mouth dropped open. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth had hit the floor. Haou pulled back and looked at him.

"Yeah. That is what really happens." he said. "But," Haou grinned evilly. "He doesn't know you dark secret...."

Judai also grinned. "Yeah. He doesn't know." they were both smiling.

Judai's face fell. "Oh no. You're not thinking.." Haou grinned. He pinned Judai's hands above his head. He licked the shell of his ear.

"Oh yesss. That's exactly what I'm thinking." he grabbed the cover and pulled them over.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Whoop whoop! Chapter four!

Judai: Calm down. Is this the chap when… you-know-who comes in?

Me: Yep. **Grins** Can't face the music?

Judai: **Blushes**

Me: Ohhhh! She go you bad, boy!

Judai: Shut up!

**Runs around chasing me, who is taunting.**

Me: Read on!

Judai: Get back here!

I woke up tired and on my back. Haou's head rested on my chest. His hand was next to his head. I yawned and nuzzled his head.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." I said. Haou yawned and cuddled closer to me.

"A few more minutes." he said quietly. I smiled at him. I kissed the top of his head.

"Come on. I have a final exam today. Cronos will kill me if I don't show up." I told him. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Test?" he asked.

"Yes. A final exam. Now, if you don't mind..." he sat up and I got out of the bed. I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on. I got dressed and pulled on my socks. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door. I ran down the path to the academy. I walked into the classroom, heart racing. I took my seat and managed to calm my heart. The only other people there were a few obelisks straight A students. I recalled everything that I had learned. A few paper balls were thrown at me. I looked up at the students above me. They snickered and I turned back. I rested my head on the desk, ignoring them.

"Ow!" I rubbed he back of my head. They had thrown a solid paper ball the size of a baseball. I turned around and glared. They burst out laughing.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I snarled. They burst out laughing again. I gave them a rude gesture and turned back around. They gasped and talked among themselves. A few other kids came in and took their seats. Asuka came in and took her seat above me. I turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back. WHAP!!! I jumped, as did every other person in the classroom. That was every third year in the school. Cronos had slammed down the stack of tests onto his desk.

"Everyone!! Face forward and be quiet!!" he screamed. We all faced the front and got real quiet. "Now, when I call your name, come down." after fifteen minutes of names, he had passed the test out to everyone.

"Ready? Begin." There was a flurry of noise as students began the test. I felt Cronos' eyes on me. I knew the rules. If my eyes wandered from the paper, my test would be confiscated and given a zero. I looked at the first question and began. I could tell from the noises that even the geniuses were having trouble. I smiled inwardly. They probable stayed up all night partying. After an hour, I was on the last question. It was an ECR, extended constructive response, my one weakness. But I let a small smirk cross my lips and wrote. Ten minutes and I was done. I flipped over my paper and put down my pencil. Cronos came over and swiped my paper from the desk.

"Do you have something to read?" I nodded.

"Well then. Read it." I took out 'Pride and Prejudice' and started reading. It was in English so I could use my new vocabulary. An hour after I was done, some one finished. After four hours since the test started, we were all done. And the book was almost done.

"Alright. Close the books." I marked my page and shut the book.

"This marks the end of your test. You have the rest of the day free." there were sounds of chairs scraping across the floor as students got up to leave. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder, not before I fished my iPhone out of it. The one O'Brien had given me stopped working, so I used so of the money from my bottomless bank account to buy it. One of the benefits of a dad working for Apple. I walked out of the building onto the main pathway. I selected contacts and picked the name at the top. I pressed the phone to my ear and listened to the dialing tone.

"Hello?"

"Эй Solaris, что пользу ты должен мне я решил использовать его сейчас."

"Конечно. Что это такое?"

"Что вы знаете о кошмарах?"

"Позвольте мне увидеть..." I listened to my childhood friend ask me questions and I answered them.

"Well, it looks like you've got a stalker. A ghost stalker."

"Huh. How fast can you get here?"

"Look up."

I looked up and smiled. "Well that answers my question. See ya on the ground." I ended the call and looked back up. A small dot in the sky got larger and larger.

"WAAAHOOO!!!!"

I laughed. That was Solaris all right. She was such a daredevil. Always trying new things. Looks like she decided to try air boarding. She released the board and opened her chute. She touched the ground and slowed herself down. She unclipped her parachute and rolled it up. She looked up at me.

"Well? Are ya gonna just stand there or help me?" I helped her roll up the chute and pack it back up. She was wearing a skintight royal blue jumpsuit and orange safety glasses. Her chocolate brown waist length hair was perfect, not a hair out of place. She took of her glasses and looked at me with deep chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at her and held out my arms. She ran into them and hugged me close. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Three years. Three years. I can't believe it's been that long." I said.

"Me neither." she said. She pulled back and picked up the bag. She slung it over her shoulder. "So where do you sleep?"

I scuffed the ground with me heel. "Well, it's a bit of an out house with a second floor. It's a crap shack compared to your house in R.E.I. Moscow." (R.E.I. Stands for Residential Entertainment Industry. Like a place for millionaires and billionaires in Moscow.)

She shrugged. "Eh. It's a prison. Come on. Show me."

I shrugged. "Alright. But didn't say I didn't warn you." I led the way to the Osiris dorm. We stopped in front of it. She let out a whistle.

"Wow. It's..."

"A crap shack."

"Perfect!"

"Eh!?" I looked at her. Her eyes were shining.

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" she whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh crap." I started backing up then turned around and ran. The bag hit the ground and she lunged at me. She tackled my legs, making me lose my balance. I wind milled my arms and hit the ground and my stomach. She grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. She used her hand and smooshed my cheek into the ground.

"You. Take. That. Back!!"

"Ahh!! Uncle! Uncle! You win!!" she let my face go and got off of me. I sat up rubbing my sore cheek. Solaris had slung the backpack over her shoulder.

"Oi!! I've been sittin' on my ass for about ten hours and have not eatin' or dranken anything so you better have some goddamn food." she said. I got off my butt and walked over to the door to the eating area.

"Hey!!" I looked back. All my friends were running over to me. Sho, Asuka, Manjoume, Kenzan, Rei, and Fubuki. I waved to them. Solaris looked over her shoulder. My friends caught up to us.

"So what brings you guys to this side of the island?" I asked. Sho opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Solaris.

"Yuki Judai, if you don't open this goddamn door, I will break your neck," she growled. I immediately opened the door and let her in. My friends looked at me. I shrugged.

"That's normal." I walked into the room. I looked at Solaris. She looked back at me and smiled. I could have sworn that I heard several growls behind me.

"Relax guys. She's my childhood friend." I said. Solaris yawned and stretched.

"Correction, sleep first then food." she said. I nodded and showed her my dorm room. We went inside and I shut the door. I turned around and had her jumpsuit thrown at me. I caught it and looked at her. My mouth dropped. She was in her bra and undies. She turned around and walked closer to me.

"You like what you see?" she pressed her body against mine.

"This is the uh closest uh thing I uh have ever gotten to uh seeing a uh woman naked." I stuttered. She smiled at me. She took my hand and led me to the bed. She pushed me down and leaned over me.

"You know what Judai? When I first met you I thought you were cute. But now you're just plain hot." She whispered. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. She laughed and slipped a hand under my shirt. She traced my abs and I shivered. I pushed her off of me. She pouted until she saw me take my jacket and shirt off. She leaned in close so our lips brushed. And we kissed. I wrapped my arms around her back and she slipped her hands into my jeans back pockets. We stayed like this for a bit. She removed her hands and went to work on unbuckling my belt. She successfully got my belt undone and busied herself with the zipper. I pulled back and slipped them off, exposing my black boxers. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her down next to me. She laid down on her side and stroked my cheek with her knuckles. I flipped so she was on the bottom. I rested my head against her chest.

"Good night Solaris."

"Good night Judai."

And we both fell asleep.

* * *

Later, the door opened and Fubuki stuck his head in. The others were outside.

"Well?" asked Sho. Fubuki pulled his head back, grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry sis. Looks like he's taken. See for your self." Asuka looked in. Judai's head rested on Solaris' chest. She smiled and closed the door. She put a finger to her lips, signaling the others to be quiet. They went downstairs and left the dorm. They went to their own dorms, the same thought running through their heads. 'Well done, Judai. Well done.'

Judai: **Pant. Pant.** How did you run that long?

Me: I Swim, Dork.

Judai: **Groans**

Me: **Sticks out tongue.** By the way, the dialect that Judai was speaking after he took the exam, that was Russian. Rough translation:

J: Hey Solaris, that favor you owe me, I've decided to use it now

S: Sure. What is it?

J: What do you know about nightmares?

S: Let me see…

There you go!

Judai: Hey. When is…

**Quickly slaps hand over his mouth**

Me: You about gave it away!

Judai: Sorry.

Solaris: **Rolls Eyes** Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: **Snoring at desk**

Judai: WAKE UP!!!

Me: **Jumps up.** Why did you do that?

Judai: It was time to past lucky number five. Is this the one where the truth comes out?

Me: **Nods**

All: What truth?

Judai & Me: You'll see…

Me: By the way, this chapter is pretty graphic. An almost rape, four deaths, strong violence, blood, and a lot of it. Not to mention some suggestive themes, giving the chap a high T. You have been warned. Oh! I almost forgot! Livedeht is not my OC. It belongs to someone else. Livedeht belongs to my favorite author, animehime20! Keep on writing!

I woke up slowly, the layers of sleep slowly pulling back. I yawned and looked at Solaris. She was still asleep. I smiled. She was so cute when she was asleep. I kissed the side of her neck.

"Unnn." she moaned and her eyes fluttered. She slowly opened them and looked at me. She smiled and I smiled back. She yawned and stretched.

"Ahh." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at me leaning over her.

"You stayed here the entire night," she whispered. I leaned down so our lips brushed but didn't kiss her.

"Of course." I whispered. When my lips moved, they brushed against her's. "I love you. That's why." I whispered. We rubbed noses.

"I know..." she whispered.

"Well, I was wondering when you two were going to wake up." we both froze and slowly looked at the sound of the voice. I quickly pressed Solaris to my body. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my back. She buried her face into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her back.

"Fubuki! What the hell are you doing in here!?" I snarled. Fubuki leaned back in the chair near the desk, hands clasped behind his head.

"To make sure you don't have any perverts in here." he said calmly.

"Get. The fuck. Out." I growled. He grabbed the slingshot in his lap and a paper ball and shot it at the high corner near the end of the bed.

"Ow!" I heard some grumbling and Fubuki shot another paper ball.

"Alright alright! Sheesh!" I heard something slide into place and footsteps on the roof. I looked at Fubuki and raised an eyebrow.

"See? Perverts." I grunted and Solaris peeked at him.

"Who is he?" she whispered.

"A friend." I said.

"The god of love in duel academy!" he said, standing up.

I snorted. "Get out." he pouted. "Now!"

He grabbed his sling shot and left. He closed the door behind him. Solaris stopped hiding her face and looked at me. I laid her down

"What's today?" I quickly glanced at the calendar.

"Saturday." I replied. I looked at her.

"Do you have any classes?"

"No." "Any secret plans?"

"Ha! But no."

"Anybody looking for you?"

"No."

"A secret girlfriend?"

"Yes." I watched her face contort into rage.

"I'm just joking. As soon as you got here, I told all seventeen of them to avoid me until I texted them that it was a O.K."

She grunted. "You better be telling me the truth."

"I am."

She sighed, knowing that I was joking.

"We have the whole day to our selves." I whispered. She ran her fingers through my hair. Then all of a sudden I was on my back with her leaning over me. She laid down on top of me. She placed a finger on my lips.

"You never did show me the campus," she said. I kissed her finger.

"You want to see it now?" she nodded. She sat up and I got off the bed. I slipped on my jeans and buttoned them. Solaris sat up. I pulled down my shirt and put on my jacket.

"Do you have anything to wear besides the jumpsuit?" I asked.

She shook her head. I sighed.

"Well, put it on. Just make sure..." Click!"...You have your guns?" she was already dressed and was cocking one of her guns. She had two nine millimeters pistols strapped to the outside of her thighs. She had another on left hip. She put the gun in its holster on her right hip.

"Wow. That was fast." I pulled on my socks and shoes and opened the door and let her go out first. I led her to the academy and showed her around. Around lunchtime we both got hungry so we went to the schools cafeteria. We got our food and took a table away from the others.

"So do you duel?" I asked in Russian. She stopped her fork half way to her mouth. She put it down and clasped her hands together.

"Yes." she said.

I grinned. "Cool. Do you have a deck type?"

She shook her head. "Why are you asking?"

I rested my head on my hands. "Cuz I love dueling. It's my passion."

She rested her chin on her hand. "I don't have a deck type."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I have over twenty different decks."

I let out a whistle. "That many?"

She nodded.

"How in the name of the three sacred beasts did you get that many?"

She smiled. "Being an heir to the largest fortune in R.E.I., about 888,949,000,000 yen (ten billion dollars) has its benefits. Like having a copy of every single card created," she said.

My mouth dropped. "That big?"

She nodded.

"So, what, you slept with Kaiba or something?" I asked.

She glared at me.

"Joking! Joking! So serousiely, how do you have that many cards?" I asked.

"I know Pegasus. Personally."

I whistled again. "The creator of duel monsters... Now that's impressive. So want to finish the tour?"

She nodded. We picked up our trays and dumped them. I showed her the dueling arenas and the dorms. We went back to the Osiris dorms.

"Ah! Judai! I was wondering where you were!"

I groaned. "Daitokuji-sensei. What do you want?" I asked.

A large orange tabby leapt into my arms. It yawned and a small ball of light came out of its mouth.

"Where were you!? No no Pharaoh, bad kitty." Pharaoh was trying to catch the ball of light.

"Teacher Daitokuji, I was showing a friend around." I said.

"Ah! Your girlfriend?" we both blushed deeply.

"N-no she's not!" I blurted out.

"Really? Because what I saw happen last night said other wise." we both blushed so deep, it put my blazer to shame.

"You. Tell. ANYONE. And I'll flush you down the toilet." I growled.

I dropped Pharaoh and he chased after the sprit ball. I looked at her she looked at me.

"So what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, you?"

I shrugged. "Wanna duel?"

She shook her head. "No, not really."

My shoulders drooped. "Oh. Okay."

She patted my shoulder. "Sorry. But my duel disk and PDA are in my luggage. Which will not come till next Saturday."

She walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I laid down on the seat and crossed my ankles. And rested my hands on my chest. I sighed. Jeez! No one ever wanted to duel me! It sucked that I was the best duelist in the school. I would have dueled Ryo but his heart was unstable.

I sighed again. I looked up at the ceiling and thought. At least Johan would have given me a challenge. My mind flashed back to all my duels. I smiled. That was a lot of fun. Except for the Seven Stars, the Society of Light, the Cobra situation, the Zombie students, the dark world incident, and the Darkness problem. Other than that, I had some of the best duels I ever had, except for my duels against my brothers. A sharp pain rippled through out my body. I remeber the call clearly. It happened while I was in my first year.

FLASHBACK

My cell phone rang in the middle of the night. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I grabbed it and walked outside. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard heavy breathing.

"Yuki Judai."

"Yes?"

"I have someone hear to see you."

"Judai?"

I sucked in air.

"Jeremy." I whispered.

"If you want to see him again, show the academy what you really are."

I gripped the railing hard. "No."

There was a pause.

"All right then." the most horrible sound I had ever heard came through the speaker. It cut off abruptly.

"Jeremy?" no response.

"Jeremy? Jeremy?! Nii-San! NII-SAN!!" I gripped the railing, splinters digging into my hand, slicing it open. I didn't care. He had just killed my brother.

"I also have two others who would like to meet you."

"Judai! Judai!"

"Javed! Jared!"

"Now unless you don't want them to come back in a body bag, show them what you really are."

"Never." I growled.

"Fine then." I heard a chainsaw start up. I heard screaming but it didn't cut off.

"Well there goes three of your brothers fingers. Now will you?"

"I. Will. Never."

"Suit your self." I heard a scream and it cut off. I heard a second scream and it also cut off.

"Want to hear your brother's last words?"

I heard a sickening bubbling sound. I placed a hand over my mouth. The urge to puke rising.

"Your brothers are dead." then the call shut off.

I dropped the phone and hurled. "Bleck! Blugh!" I promptly empted my guts on the floor below.

"Aniki?" I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and turned around. Sho was behind my rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Aniki? Are you okay?" I smiled at the bluenette.

"Yeah. Just had a really bad nightmare." he nodded and went back inside. I rested my head on my arms, which in turn rested on the railing.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream..."

END OF FLASHBACK

I stared at the ceiling. My brothers looked exactly like me. Javed was one year older. He never expressed any emotion ever. Jared was two years older than me. He was a hyper ball of energy. Never could stand still. Jeremy was three years older than me. He was more a father to me than my real father. A wave of rage overcame me. I hated my so-called father. He abanded my mom when I was little. He wasn't my father, just the man who married my mother. If I ever found him, I would make him pay. I sighed and got up. I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. I clasped my hands behind my head. My right knee was bent so my foot was flat on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, I heard a knock.

"Come in." I called in Russian. The person hesitated.

I sighed. "Come in." I called in Japanese. The person came in. It was Manjoume.

"Hey." I called. He shut the door and sat on the edge of my bed, wringing his hands.

"What do you want?" I asked. Manjoume didn't look at me.

"I think I'm in love with..." he trailed off. I propped up my torso on my elbows.

"In love with who?" I asked. Manjoume turned around and blushed at my position.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Oh no. No no no no no. No!" suddenly, I was on my back, wrists pinned above my head, his knees straddled my hips and he was sitting on my thighs.

"With you." he whispered. The seized my lips and kissed like some one possessed by a demon.

"Mmm! Manjoume!" I cried out.

"Yes. Keep crying out." he whispered. His tongue left my lips and trailed lower down my neck.

"St-stop." I cried. Small mewls escaped my lips.

"Listen to those cute cries you make. Are those for moi?" he asked. The sounds became more and more frequent. Manjoume laughed. He looked down at me and smiled.

His eyes turning blood red. "I'm Livedeht." he said. I froze. Then I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

"HELP!!! SOMEONE!!! ANYONE!!! HELP ME!!!" I couldn't scream anymore because he clamped his lips over mine. He ran his hand under my shirt and traced my abs. I tried to struggle, but he seem to have gotten really really heavy. I got very tired quickly and couldn't struggle any more.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I gasped. He smiled down at me. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

"Just drained you of enough energy that you would be too tired to struggle. Oh by the way, I placed a barrier around the room. No one can hear you," he said.

"Crap." I breathed. If I was tired, then I wouldn't have enough energy to keep up the mesmir. I felt my body shift, stretched, lengthen, shorten, get thinner in some areas, wider in some, and rounder in others. Manjoume/Livedeht cocked his head. He let my wrists go and got off of me. I was so tired. He sat me up and took my jacket and shirt off. Then he chuckled. Around my torso, from my armpits to the bottom of my ribcage, were bandages. White medical bandages. My arms were wrapped in them too. From my elbows down my arms to my fingers. The stopped at the first joint from where my fingers connected to my hand. My palms were covered but my thumbs were free of any bandages. He laid me back down and he was everywhere. His hands roamed up and down my body.

"Man... Manjoume..." I breathed.

"Yes?" he said. He was trying to figure out how to take the bandages off.

"Stop." I whispered.

"Never." he said. He took both my hips in his hands and lowered his mouth to my abdomen. Since the Osris dorm didn't have heating, the skin that was wet from his saliva sent shivers down my body. He trailed his tongue on my abdomen. He inserted his tongue into my navel and swirled it around. I shivered. He removed his tongue and kissed my abdomen. And he sucked hard on my skin. He left bright red marks all over my stomach. Then went back to swirling his tongue in my navel. I started to squirm but I got even more tired. I collapsed and couldn't move.

"So what are you going to do?" I gasped. He looked up at me.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" he said. He drew patterns on my stomach.

"No, it's not." I said. He placed the tips of his fingers on my stomach and pushed. His fingers went _**through**_ my stomach. I stared open mouth at him. I could feel his hand inside me. He smirked and closed his fist. He pulled something out of me. He had Haou's shirt in his grasp.

"This is who I want. I've wanted you, Haou." said Manjoume/Livedeht. Haou struggled and got free. He scooped me up and ran out the door.

"NO!!" screamed Manjoume/Livedeht. I wrapped my arms around Haou's neck. He hooked his arm under my knees and the other supporting my back. I rested my head against his collarbone. He ran to the main pathway. There were other students in the pathway and on the blocks. He tripped and I flew out of his arms. I hit the ground hard and I landed on my side, back to the school. Haou got up and ran to my side. He helped me sit up and we looked down the path. Manjoume/Livedeht was standing down on the path. He looked pissed. Haou stood up and I grasped his arm.

"Don't." he looked down at me.

"I'll be fine." he said. He walked in front of me. He took a ready stance. He drew a two-meter katana out of thin air. He held it out in front of him. Manjoume/Livedeht smirked and a dark scythe came out of nowhere. They lunged at each other. I couldn't follow what happened because they had surrounded themselves and a dark fog. When it disappeared, Haou had fallen to his knees. The scythe was at his neck. Manjoume/Livedeht smirked and raised it behind his head. He slashed down and around. My face and body was splattered with something. Haou fell forward, headless. A pool of blood surrounded the body and the head landed next to the body.

Manjoume/Livedeht looked up at me. His face, clothes, and body were splattered with blood. The scythe was dyed a deep crimson. He licked his lips, tasting Haou's blood. He dropped the scythe and brought his fingers to his temple. He swiped at some blood and brought it to his lips. He licked it and sucked on his fingers. He let his fingers go and grinned wolfishly.

"You're next." he hissed. I got up and got into ready position. My right foot was in front of my left, pointing forward. My left was at a right angle to my right foot. My body was facing the same way as my left foot. My hands were held relaxed in front of my body.

He smirked. "Resistance is futile."

I narrowed my eyes and hissed. "Selen nana roo teakon." I hissed, low and menacing. A vein pulsed in his temple.

"Jeeroun yug darnack dranck. Telon redan opoi festo. Sama wen tol poiut QUATENON LATON RENON SPELIN GESTMIN!!" I screeched.

He narrowed his eyes and growled. "Stupid girl. You don't know what you're saying. I'll permanently silence you!"

He lunged at me. He knocked me down and landed on my chest with such force that I couldn't breathe. He wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed. I grabbed his wrists and kneed him in the chest hard. He let go and I launched him in the air by extending my legs from his chest. I rolled out of the way and flipped onto my feet. He landed like a cat. He got on his feet and swung his leg at the side of my face. I caught it and twisted his foot. Suddenly my feet left the ground. My head smashed into the cement and I felt searing pain pulsated through out my body. I felt something sticky and wet roll down my face from my right temple. I got up shakily and faced him. I had blood down the right side of my face from my temple smashed into the cement.

Manjoume/Livedeht raised an eyebrow. "Even after that you still have the strength to stand?"

He ran at me, did a flip and extended his leg underneath my chin. My head snapped back and I flew upward. He lept above me and clasped his hands together in a big fist and slammed down on my back. I hit the ground and bounced. I managed to raise my torso a bit and fell back down.

I got up and my hands and knees but vomited up blood. "GAAH!!!" I fell down again and couldn't move.

"Get up." he growled. I coughed. He kicked me in the ribs hard. I couldn't move. He grabbed fist-full of my hair and dragged me to my feet.

"Look at me!" he snarled. I couldn't move any part of my body. He seized my chin and raised me up. I slowly raised my arms and grabbed his wrist. I was choking.

He snarled. "Stupid human! It's pointless to try and escape!"

My head fell forward, face hidden by my bangs. My body was shaking. "He he he... Heh heh heh... Ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I threw my head back and laughed.

"What so funny?" he growled. I looked at him.

"I'M GAIA!!" I screamed at him. He dropped me. I landed on my feet. I held both arms out in front of me, palms facing him. A huge rush of wind came from behind me. It became so strong that Manjoume/Livedeht couldn't stay upright. He was hunched against the gale and held his arms in front of his face. The wind stopped blowing and he glared at me. I smirked. I pointed toward the sky. I did a big sweeping gesture and a wall of ice came up. It cracked and a dragon that looked like a blue eyes came out. It was solid ice. It roared and took to the air. It hovered above for a little while. It roared again and breathed it's icy breath at Manjoume/Livedeht. He screamed and dropped. The dragon landed and I walked up to it. I rested my hand on its flank. A dark fog came out of Manjoume's back. It hovered over him. Inside the fog were two blood red eyes. The shape was unmistakable. It was the shape of Yugi Muto's eyes. It disappeared and Manjoume groaned and sat up. He held his head.

"Oooo. My head." I walked up to him. He saw my shadow and looked up at me. I knelt next to him and held his jaw. I stared into his coal black eyes and he stared into my warm chocolate brown ones. He leaned in and I put a finger on his lips. He stared at me. I smiled.

The punched him in he face. I sent him sprawling. I lept up and landed on him, then pounded his face in.

"This. Is. All. Your. Damn. Fault!" I said between punches. I grabbed his collar and slugged him. Someone grabbed me by the elbows and pulled me off of him. I ripped out of their grasp and glared at Manjoume, who was being helped up by some Obelisks.

They looked at me, nervous. I knew why. I was barefoot, in jeans caked with dirt, bandages that wrapped around my torso, bandages from my elbows down, the knuckles had blood on them, my face didn't have an expression but my eyes were full of the flames of hate. I had blood down the right side of my face. I had numerous cuts, scrapes, scratches, bruises, and gashes. And I had blood speckled all over my body.

I turned heel and walked away. I stopped and knelt next to Haou's body. I lined the head up and placed my hand over the wound. I removed my hand. The body was whole. I rolled him over. His eyes were open. The golden irises were dull. I looked down at him. I placed two fingers on his eyelids and closed his eyes. I closed his mouth and folded his hands over his chest. I leaned down and gently kissed his cheek. I stood up and walked back to the dorm, not letting anybody see that I was crying. I walked back slowly. No one tried to stop me.

Well almost.

"YUKI JUDAI!!!" I turned around. Cronos came storming out. He looked at Haou's body to Manjoume's face to my knuckles cover in blood. His face went from shock to rage.

"YOU ARE HEREBY EXPELLED!!!! LEAVE IMMEDATLY!!!!" he screamed.

I looked down and away. I turned heel and walked back the way I was heading.

"HEY!!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" he ran up to me, grabbed my shoulder, and spun me around. I didn't look at him. He yelled at me about how many rules I just broke, yadda yadda. I didn't pay attention.

"Are you even listening!?" I turned heel and walked. He grabbed my shoulder and I flipped him over my shoulder. He landed on his back. I walked away, bangs hiding my face. I stopped with my hand on the door handel. I looked out over the sea.

"I hope you're happy Livedeht..." I whispered. I opened the door and closed it. Then threw myself on the body I cried for hours until I cried myself to sleep.

Me: **Sniffles** I can't believe I killed your brothers. I don't deserve to write!

Judai: Aw, cheer up. Their death plays an important role.

Me: Really?

Judai: **Whispers in ear.**

Me: Clever. By the way:

_**ANY AND ALL FLAMES ABOUT JUDAI BEING A GIRL WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED. **_

_**UNDERSTAND?**_

Good. Now we understand each other.

Judai: You go girl! **Stops**. YOU KILLED HAOU!!! HOW COULD YOU!!?

Me: Hey! **Whispers in ear**

Judai: **Smiles.** Interesting. Livedeht plays a major role too.

Me: The whole thing will be resolved in the final chapter. It may be my longest.

Judai: Uh-huh. So read and review. You see the warning? Good. Don't send any. By the way, what I was hissing at Livedeht outside of the school was that I was calling him a demon from Hell and that he should go crawling back to his master, tail between his legs.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Sigh, six done.

Judai: Is this the one where HE comes in?

Me: Yes.

Judai: **Punches the air.** BOO-YAH!!!

Me: Hey! Cool it!

Judai: I'm so happy, I'm so happy!

Me: Ignore her.

I opened my eyes. They were puffy and blood shot from all my crying. I sat up and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I looked down. He was dead. I couldn't believe it. He couldn't be. I sighed. I unwrapped my bandages and wrapped myself with new ones. Both my torso and my arms. This time it stopped at the bottom of my sternum. I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away." I said.

"But Judai!"

"It's us!"

"Come on Aniki!"

"Aniki!"

"Judai-Sama!"

"Judai! Open the door!"

"Come on! Please?"

"Judai!"

"You slacker! Open the door!"

I didn't get off the bed. There were more pleas but I ignored it.

"Judai."

Even with the other pleas, I could hear her voice above the others. They slowly got quiet.

"Judai. Look, I know that you're upset but we're trying to help you get through this. I know how you feel. Remember? I lost my brother in the fire. Remember? I had to watch him be burned alive? I honestly know how you feel. Now, will you open the door?"

I didn't get up.

"Please?"

I got up and opened the door. She stood there. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. She had tears in her eyes. She walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. I closed my eyes and cried. I didn't make any noises. She led me inside and sat down on the bed. I sat down on the bed too. She took both my hands in hers. The others came in. Manjoume came in and shut the door. Then he walked up to me and slapped me hard.

"That was for yesterday," he said. They all glared at him. He ignored them. I wiped my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Look. We know you're upset, but that isn't any reason to-" Manjoume was cut short by my cell phone ringing. The ring tone was "Still Waiting" by Sum 41. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Judai?"

"Who is this?"

"Your cousin. Who else?"

"Oh! Yusei! How are you?"

My friends glanced around. The same thought passed between them. Who was Yusei?

"Fine."

"How long has it been since you got out of The Facility?"

"Two, three, four months? I've forgotten how long it's been."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"So, What's up?"

"The sky."

I heard Yusei cough and choke on something. "This guy!? You're dating!?"

I frowned. "I said the sky. T-H-E S-K-Y"

"Oh. My bad."

"Uh yeah."

We both laughed. My friends looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Something's bugging you. What is it?"

I sighed. Yusei had a knack for telling when something's bugging me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's... nothing."

I heard him snort on the other end. "That's a boat load of shit and you know it. So what really happened?"

I sighed. I stood up and walked out. I closed the door behind me and rested my elbows on the railing.

"Where do I start?"

"From the beginning, if you please."

"All right, three years ago..." for a while, I explained to him what happened in the past three years. I heard little from him. A few sympathetic noises here and there, a few grunts of agreement, a few gasps, a few whistles, and a few others noises. When I had finished, he let a whistle.

"Damn. You've had a rough three years."

"Yeah."

"But, I've got some good news."

"What is it?"

"Turn around." I did so and squealed.

Behind me was some one so easily recognizable. He had black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair pointed upward while the lower layer pointed down. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wore gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consisted of black jeans with amber kneepads, a belt with two deck boxes hidden under his jacket, knee guards, and calf-high motorcycle boots. He had a jagged gold mark on the left side of his face. He had a blue iPhone pressed against his right ear. He smiled at me. He ended the call and held out his arms. I ran into him, literally.

"Oof! Hey! Go easy!" he laughed.

I snuggled up to him in his warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around me. He entwined his hand into my hair and his other on the small of my back. I rested my head against his collarbone. I heard the door open and few gasps. I didn't bother looking behind me and Yusei didn't look up.

His arms were my safe place. Always have been. He always knew when I was upset and needed comfort. And when he moved away, he got me a cell phone so I could call him anytime. He was my best friend.

He pulled back and took my hand. He led me away from the dorm to the tree Sho found me under when Hayato's dad came to get him. He sat down under the tree and I sat in his lap. He hooked his arms under my knees. I looked up at him. He nuzzled my cheek. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. He smirked. His tongue licked my ear.

"Yu-Yusei!" he kissed my cheek.

I blushed even deeper. He turned me around and held my chin. His other hand stroked up and down my spine. Probably the most embarrassing part of it was his knees were against my hips, pining me. I hiccupped and tried to look away but he held my chin in place. He looked into my warm chocolate brown eyes and looked into the depths of his ocean blue ones. I felt my pulse rise and I started sweating. I used my hands to spread his knees a bit and pressed my hips against his. He was surprised by my actions but didn't stop stroking my spine.

Gah!! This is not how my body was suppose to act! I've never felt like this! _Except when you were with Haou_. I smothered that thought down so fast I didn't have time for the flashbacks. I replaced it with Sameijma and Cronos kissing.

Ugh!! Not a mental picture I wanted! Yusei mistook my shiver of disgust for a shiver of pleasure, for he had pressed our noses together. The skin beneath our noses was touching. His warm breath swept over my skin.

Oh man! We were about to kiss! Well I was fine, but he was about to get his first kiss! By his cousin, me!

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes." he whispered, eyes closed.

I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips against his. I stayed there for a bit. I felt him lick my lips, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and felt his tongue enter my mouth. He mapped out my mouth before finding my tongue. He nipped at it and I playfully sucked his. He removed his tongue and I inserted mine into his mouth. I did the same thing he did. Then I found his tongue and nipped at it. He sucked on it playfully then let my tongue go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him furiously. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and wrapped his other hand around my back. We kissed hungrily for over five minutes that we couldn't think straight. When we pulled back we were gasping for air. I caught my breath quickly for Haou and I had make out sessions for over ten minutes. I rested my head against his chest as Yusei caught his breath. He caught it and rubbed my back. My legs were crossed over his. I was sitting his lap. We stayed like this for a while. He tried to get up but I wouldn't move.

"No. Wait. Watch the sunset with me." he nodded.

I turned around in his lap. He hooked his arms back under my knees. We watched the sun set. It was really beautiful. He unhooked his arms underneath my knees and wrapped his arms around my torso. I looked up at him. I placed my hand over his. He looked down at me. He rested his head on top of mine. Even after the sun went down, we stayed like this. I was between his legs and had my back pressed against his stomach and chest. His hands rested on my bare stomach and my hands rested on his. His head was resting on top of mine. He was resting against the tree.

After a few minutes, I started shivering and chattering my teeth. He looked at me. He gently nudged me off his lap, took of his gloves and jacket, put me back into his lap, and wrapped the jacket around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded as he pulled his gloves back on. "Come on. Let's get you home before you freeze to death."

I nodded and got up. He stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked back to the Osiris dorm. He was such a gentleman. He scooped me up to make sure I didn't get splinters from the wooden stairs and deck.

"Wow. You're really light."

"Just be glad you're carrying me or you would be on the floor out cold."

He smiled. He shifted my weight to one arm and opened the door. Everyone was gone. He placed me on the bed. He closed the door and removed his boots. He placed them by the door and sat back down on the bed. I handed him his jacket back. He took of his gloves and pulled his jacket back on. Then pulled on his gloves. He looked back at me.

He took my face in his hands and leaned in. Our lips brushed and we slipped our tongues into each other's mouth. We both had our eyes closed. My hand slipped up his arm and to the back of his neck. I used my nails and toyed with the sensitive skin there. Yusei moaned in my mouth as his eyes fluttered. I shivered. That was so sexy. I opened my eyes as he opened his. We looked deep into each other eyes. So deep it seemed like we saw into each other's souls. We pulled apart but continued to look into each other's eyes. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

He leaned in to kiss me again but at the last minute, he ducked his head and kissed the hollow base of my throat. His hair smelled like motor oil and oranges. He hooked his arms under my armpits and placed his hands on my shoulders. I toyed with a strand of his hair as his lips moved to my collarbone. His hands slid down from my shoulders, down my back, to my back jeans pockets. I sat on my heels to allow him to slip his hands in easily. He kissed up the side of my neck and reclaimed my lips. He moved to sit on his heels.

I bit his lower lip, smiling. He licked my lips. I slipped my hands down the back of his pants. One of his hands left my back pocket. He used his ring and middle finger to stroke my hip to my shoulder and back down. He slowly slid it back up. And cupped my breast (Yes. The mesmir changes me into boy. I'm really a girl! Deal with it! [No flamers to the author! I will find you if you do!]) I moaned in his mouth. I shivered due to pleasure. I sent shivers down Yusei's body.

Suddenly, I was on my back with Yusei kneeling over me. His left arm was holding my right upper arm and his right arm was holding my lower left arm. His knees were pressed against my hips. I was breathing hard, fast, and shallow. I raised my right arm, and using the tip of my index finger, and traced the jagged gold mark on the left side of his face. He closed his eyes and his breathing got fast and shallow. Then we heard a few snickers.

We both froze. Yusei's eyes flew open and we looked at each other. We whipped our heads to the door, Yusei kept his hands where they were. The door was open a crack and a camera lenses were peeking at us. We looked at each other from the corner of our eyes. Yusei got off of me and walked to the door, throwing it open. Fubuki and Manjoume were standing there with Fubuki holding the camera.

"Uh h-hi." Yusei glared at them. Being a little over a hundred eighty centimeters and almost sixty-eight kilograms, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He glared at them with a scowl on his face.

"Trust me guys, don't piss him off." they looked behind him. I sat up and walked to Yusei. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He placed a hand on top of mine. They looked nervously at me then at Yusei.

"Come on. Just ignore these ass holes. Oh and by the way, if I see that on the schools home page, I, we, will, kill you." Yusei slammed the door in their face and locked it. He swept my feet from underneath of me.

"Oo! Ahahaha! Yusei!" I laughed.

He smiled. Little did we know that Manjoume and Fubuki were peeking again. Yusei laughed and dropped me on the bed. He took his gloves and jacket off. He lay down on the bed on his side. He stroked my cheek. I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to our shoulders. We quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Manjoume and Fubuki were laughing their heads off.

"Oh my god! This is perfect! Jeez! Fubuki! We've got to post this on the home page!"

"Dude! Didn't you hear what Judai said?! If we post this, they'll kill us both! And I am NOT messing with that Yusei guy."

"Forget them! This is the opportunity of a lifetime! You're actually gonna give it up!?"

"No way! This is so gonna go on the home page!"

"Come on. Let's go."

They both ran.

Me: Done! By the way, the whole "The sky" thing is true. Every time I say it to my friends when I'm talking to them over the phone and they ask, "So, what's up?" I reply "The sky." They always think I'm saying "This guy."

**Looks around**. Hey where is Judai and Yusei?

Both: We're out here!

**Walks out side.** Holy #$&!!

**Judai and Yusei kissing passionately on a stone bench**

I'm outta here! **Runs away. Runs into bedroom, slams door shut. Pokes head back out. **Please R&R!!

**Yells at them.** GET A ROOM!!!

Both: SHUT UP!!!!

**Sigh** please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Seven is finally done.

Judai & Yusei: **Looking at each other lovey-dovey**

Me: I think I might hurl…

Judai: That's nice…

Yusei: **Pulls her in for a kiss**

Me: Gag alert! Hey not in public!

Yusei & Judai: **Kissing**

Me: …,

They can't hear me…

I woke up more refreshed than I ever had. I felt my cousin's warm arms around me. I yawned and opened my eyes. I sat up and stretched. I scratched the back of my head. I looked down and smiled. He was so cute. I kissed the side his neck. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched and yawned.

"Good morning, Yusei." I said.

"Hey." he said sleepily.

I leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed me down. We had an excellent make-out session. He pulled back and took gulps of air. I trailed a hand down his chest. He shivered. I smirked and slipped my hand under his shirt. I traced his abs.

I raised an eyebrow. "Have you been working out?"

He looked at me, ignoring my hand. "Yeah." he said. He pulled back and removed his shirt.

He let my eyes wander down his body. He was really buff. I let out a whistle. "Wow. You're really buff." I ran my hands up and down his body. He let this go for a bit, then caught my hands and pulled them down. He pulled his shirt back down. I scooted off the bed.

"So you wanna go see- Whoa!" I jumped up. I turned around and glared at a very guilty looking Yusei.

"Hey," he held up his hands, "Guilty." I glared at him. He grinned slyly. I grabbed his ear and dragged him out.

"Owowowowowowow ow!" I dropped him on his butt outside the door.

"Hey! My stuff!"

I threw his gloves, jacket and boots at him.

"Next time think!" I slammed the door.

* * *

I groaned. Why did I go and pinch her butt? Why!? I sighed and pulled on my stuff.

"So what kind of music do you like?" I asked, leaning against the rail.

"Oh a whole mixture of stuff." she replied.

"Like what?"

"Mmm... Cascada, Sum 41, Foo Fighters, Dropkick Murphys, umm… I have more it's just that I need to see my play list."

"Okay." "What do you listen to?"

"Umm, ACDC, Metallica, Led Zeppelin, the heavy metal bands."

"Huh."

Judai came out fully dressed. She wore a red long sleeve blazer with a plain black shirt and dark jeans. The blazer had a high collar and the shirt's collar was high also. She wore red sneaker-like boots. Her bandages on her palms were gone.

"Where are your...?"

She rolled her cuff up a bit. The bandages stopped about two centimeters above her wrist. She rolled her cuff back down and locked the door.

"Come on. I'll show you the school."

* * *

I took his hand and led him to the school.

"So how's Jack?" I asked.

"Eh. Still the same."

"Huh."

We were quiet for the walk down to the school. We held hands and gently swung them between us. I started fidgeting. I cannot STAND silence. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iPhone with the headphones and placed them in my ears. Yusei looked at me. He pulled out an ear bud.

"Hey!"

"Don't ignore me."

"I hate silence, you know that!"

"Yeah, I do. But," he pressed his forehead against mine, "We're together. And I'll feel lonely if you're listening to music."

I bit my lip. I paused the song and turned off the iPhone. I pulled out the other ear bud and wrapped up the cord. I put it in my pocket and took Yusei's hands. I looked into his eyes and leaned in. We brushed lips and kissed. We pulled back and I smiled. Then I took off.

"Hey!" he shouted.

I looked back over my shoulder. "If ya want another, ya gotta catch me first!" I called.

I heard Yusei start running after me.

"Haha! Too slow!" I taunted.

We ran to the main path. A few other students were there. I felt Yusei's hands wrap around my waist. I jerked to a stop.

"Gotcha!"

"Ah! Yusei!" he nuzzled my cheek. He let my waist go. Then he noticed the school.

"Wow! Is this the school!?"

I nodded. He looked at eyes shining. I took his hand. We heard a gasp. Both of us turned around. Yusei gasped.

Standing behind us was a woman with dark, violet hair with two long, elbow-length bangs. She had rolled her hair with a device similar to a hair curler behind her bangs. Her wardrobe seems to have Victorian influences, but also bore resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals in the 1980's. She wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sported a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flared out behind her which was shorter and pleated in the front. She wore a red neck chocker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings were the same color as her gloves with which were connected to her skirt and she wore red high heels with them. She was staring at us.

"Uh uh Aki... Wha what are you doing here?" stuttered Yusei.

Aki's eyes darted between us. Then between us and down. We both looked down. We were holding hands. We let go and Yusei quickly walked over to her. He stopped in front of her.

"Look, it's not what it looks like."

Aki crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? Because it sure looks like what it is." she snapped.

A vein pulsed in Yusei's temple. "Oh really!? Then what did it look like?!" he snarled.

I was shocked. Yusei was always calm and collected.

"Looked like you made yourself comfortable here!" she snarled back.

"So what!? Back home you dropped one too many bomb shells that you like Jack!" he growled.

She narrowed her eyes. "Like you care!"

"He's my best friend! So yeah! I should care!"

They went at each other's throats for several minutes. When they stopped yelling at each other, they glared daggers.

Then Aki smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Looks like it worked." She continued smirking.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" he screeched.

"You are jealous." she enunciated clearly.

His face slowly changed from rage to shock then to horror. "What?"

Her smirk got wider. "You heard me." she said.

"I'm not jealous!" he screamed. "Why should I be!?"

"Oh I don't know, you'd rather be with me than him!" she screeched.

Yusei paled. "Eh?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're gay, aren't you?"

I thought Yusei was pale; he made a clean white sheet look black. "G-g-g-g-g-gay? I'm n-n-not gay." he stuttered.

Aki glared at me.

"It's true. I'm really a girl."

She glared at Yusei. "So you love her?"

Yusei nodded slightly. She balled her fists, tears flowing down her face. "I hate you."

Yusei looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

She totally lost it. She screamed in his face. "I HATE YOU!!! I HOPE YOU ROT IN LOWEST LEVEL OF HELL!!!" Yusei took a step back.

"W-why?" he asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!" she ran up to him and seized his lips. Yusei looked shocked. He pushed her away and stumbled backwards. He fell on his butt but got back up, staring at her, breathing hard and fast. She glared at him, furious. She reached up and took the pin out of her hair. It hit the ground. Her long bangs trailed over his face and an intense pink aura surrounded her.

"You will pay for this." she hissed.

All of a sudden the pink aura got brighter. It blinded everyone so they threw their arms over their eyes. Yusei and I pulled our arms down and gasped. Behind Aki, was a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

* * *

I stared up in a mixture of awe, horror, and shock. I must have looked like a total dunderhead with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. I heard a hiss and looked at Aki. She was glaring daggers at me. She pointed her finger towards the sky.

"BLUE EYES!! DESTROY HIM!!! SHINING NEUTRON BLAST!!!!" she screamed.

The blue eyes threw its head back and roared. Then it looked at me and opened its mouth. The air vibrated and hummed. A ball of energy was gathering at its maw. My life flashed before my eyes. I threw my arms in front of my face and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the Blue Eyes attack but never felt it. I heard a scream and looked. Everything slowed down.

_ I heard my heart beat ring in my ears. Thump thump. Thump thump (This will be one background noise.). My breath rang out loud and clear (Again, background noise.). In front of me was Judai. She had her arms stretched out. They slowly fell to her sides. She slowly fell to her left. She hit the ground on her side with a dull echoy thud._

_ "Judai!" I screamed._

_ My voice sounded distant and far away. I got down at her side and rolled her on her back. Her breath was raspy and hoarse. She had her hand pressed to her stomach, her black t-shirt getting darker. She raised her hand and looked at it. She dropped her hand. _

_ "Stay with me!" _

_ She smiled weakly and placed her hand on my right cheek. I felt something sticky and warm. Her eyes fluttered closed and she dropped her hand. _

_ "__**NO!!!"**__ I screamed. _

_ I scooped her up and ran into the school, not knowing where I was going. Me breathing was heavy. My feet pounded on the tile floor. By some unknown miracle, I had managed to find the health suite. _

_ "Please! Help her!" the lady scooped Judai out of my arms and placed her on one of the cots. Then, she pushed me out and locked the door. Speed returns to normal._

I sat against the wall, knees at right angles and shoulder width apart. I rested my elbows on my knees, clasped my hands together, and rested my forehead against my hands. I prayed to some higher being that they would spare her life, if anything, would take mine instead. I heard footsteps but didn't look up. Aki sat to my right and held out a handkerchief. I ignored it. She pulled it back, and licked the tip then held my chin and went to work and cleaning the bloody handprint from my cheek. When she was done, she put it back and sat down next to me. She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on top of her knees. After a few minutes of silence she looked at me.

"I truly am sorry." She looked back at the door.

"… Right." I muttered.

She looked at me. "What?"

I looked her in the eye. "Your parents were right, you are a monster."

She looked at me, stunned.

I got up and walked away. Then stopped and punched the wall, hard. My body shook with sobs. I held my face in my hand and cried. I walked back and sat down in my original position, tears streaming down my face. After what felt like an eternity, the nurse came out. I looked up. She smiled warmly at me. Relief washed over me. "She's fine." I sighed.

"No, I mean she's FINE." I frowned. "Come see for your self." She opened the door and Aki and I got up. We walked inside and gawked. Judai was on the bed, her shirt and jacket off. Her entire torso was covered in bandages. But what really shocked us was she was lying on her back, hands clasped behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. She sat up and gave us a toothy grin.

"Hey ya'll. What's up?" I ran over to her and scooped her up.

"ACK!! Yusei!" she laughed.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked up and I seized her lips. We went for, I don't know, ten, twelve, fifteen minutes with out air. We heard someone clear their throat. We pulled back.

"Butohmygosh! Howdidyousurive!? Noonecouldhavesurivedthat! Areyouhurtinanyway!?" I babbled, words incoherent.

She held up a hand, silencing my babble.

"Yusei, set me down." I placed her on the bed.

Judai motioned for Aki to sit down on the cot in front of her. She sat down and so did I.

"You've heard about that Gaia movement?" she asked.

We both nodded. Of course. A group of people had declared a few months ago that the Earth Mother, Gaia, had called to them in them in their dreams. They had said that they were here to save the world. To save our souls they had cried.

"Well, I'm Gaia." She said.

Our mouths dropped and we stared at her.

She nodded. "Yeah it sounds crazy but what those radicalalists cried out in the streets was the truth. I am here to save your souls. Every year you humans destroy your planet, and in the process, are killing me. I grow weaker and weaker every year. If you annihilate the earth, I will die and," she sighed "Total. Cosmic. Annihilation." She let each word sink in. Her words rang in my ears.

"But how?" asked Aki.

"I don't even know. That's why I'm here. To see the extent of the damage and try to reverse it. If I don't, I don't even want to think that far ahead." She shuddered.

"So, why now? Why not earlier? It would have been easier to stop." I said. Aki nodded. Judai wrung her hands.

"I don't know why." She said, but her body language told other wise. "You don't know or you can't tell us?" asked Aki.

"Both." She said.

Now it was my turn to look confused. "Both?" I asked.

She nodded. "Look, before you start asking questions, that is all I can say."

"Why?" Asked Aki. Judai looked away a little bit.

"I have a tattoo on my tongue that prevents me from speaking." She said.

Aki and I looked at each other then at her. "Wait, a tattoo?" I asked.

Judai nodded. She opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Sure enough, there was a black tattoo on her tongue. It started in the back beyond where we could see it. It came up front and split in the middle into two lines the same thickness. It was made up of small black squares the same size. It was spread apart by half the thickness of the squares. She closed her mouth. She looked down, her eyes turning dark.

"I don't have much time left." She said.

"Huh!?" Said Aki and I at the same time. She looked up. She smiled warmly at us.

"Enough doom and gloom. You two want to see the campus?" She asked. Aki and I nodded, stunned. She stood up and we all walked out. She showed us the main building and some of the rooms. We saw the girl's dorm and the blue dorm. She showed us the Ra dorm. It was sunset when she had shone us the entire campus. All three of us walked back chatting and laughing. We walked up the steps and Judai opened the door.

"You coming in?" I asked.

"Nah. I need to be alone with my thoughts." She said. I nodded and walked in.

* * *

I watched Yusei go into the room and shut the door. My happy smile fell from my face leaving me expressionless. I turned around and gripped the railing.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, coldly. The air behind me rippled and a figure appeared. It was a male and he was naked. But you couldn't tell. His body seemed to be made of living shadows. Royal purples, dark magentas, and black. Instead of depressions where his eyes were he had two blood red eyes that were identical to the shape of mine.

_**You know why I'm here. **_He said. His voice echoed inside my head.

"We made a deal. Are you forgetting your oath?"

_**No. I am not forgetting. But a goddess interacting with a mortal? The others do not approve of this. **_He said.

I snorted. "Screw them. They don't understand mortals. They just sit on their lazy asses and drink wine."

_**The mortals have poisoned your mind. Their crude language has- **_

"Shut up! I don't give a rat's ass." I snapped. The figure was silent.

_**This particular mortal… what do you see in him? He will die in the blink of an eye compared to your eternal life. He will never fully understand the roles and duties of a goddess. He will never be able to step foot in Ang kaharian ng Diyos**__.(Filipino for Realm of the Gods.)__** THEY will forbade it. And THEY will kill him. You know you shouldn't get involved with a mortal. Yet you always do. **_He said

I turned around and glared. "Bakit dapat mong laging dumikit ang iyong ilong sa aking negosyo?" _(Why must you always stick your nose in my business?)_I asked.

_** Bakit ka makasali? Ang mga ito ay mortals. Hindi kailanman nila ay maintindihan mo. Subalit ang ... **__(Why do you get involved? They are mortals. They will never understand you. But...__)_ He grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

_**Gagawin ko ay. Ako ay isang mas nababagay na asawa kaysa sa itim at gintong buhok mortal. **__(I will. I am a more suitable mate than the black and gold haired mortal.)_ He seized my lips and pulled me into a rough kiss.

"Ah! Hayaan akong pumunta! Hindi ko pag-ibig sa iyo! Pag-ibig ko sa kanya! Hayaan akong pumunta!" I cried. _(Ah! Let me go! I do not love you! I love him! Let me go!)_ I struggled against his grasp. My knees felt weak. I gripped the railing to support my body. I bit my lip and shut my eyes. I turned my head away from him.

_**Sira ang bait Gaia. Pag-aari mo sa akin. Hindi mo Puwede napagtanto na ito? Ako ay palaging pag-ibig mo higit pa sa anumang kamatayan o diyos kailan man maaari**_. _(Foolish Gaia. You belong to me. Can you not realize this? I will always love you more than any mortal or god ever could.) _He seized my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I felt my very soul be sucked in. I tried to look away but I couldn't.

_**Ikaw ay akin. Gaia, diyosa ng lupa at buhay, kumuha ako ng iyong kaluluwa bilang aking sarili at ang iyong katawan bilang minahan. Kislap ng oras ng paggawa Selyo ng iyong sumpa, iyong buhay kumuha ako ng minahan. Kislap ng kaluluwa ay akin magpakailan man. Selyo!**_ _(You are mine. Gaia, goddess of earth and life, I take your soul as my own and your body as mine. Thy spell seals thy curse, thy life I take as mine. Thy soul is mine forever. Seal!) _My eyes closed and my head fell onto his chest. My legs collapsed underneath me. I slid down on the floor and landed on my back. My chest burned and I blacked out.

* * *

Judai's eyes closed and her head fell on the figure's chest, her legs collapsed underneath her and she landed on her back. Her legs were tucked underneath her body. Her cheek was pressed against the floor. Her arms were sprawled around her. On her chest was a glowing red symbol. It was a circle with an equilateral triangle touching the circle on the inside. The top point pointed directly at her head. There was a dot dead center with three lines coming out. It crossed the center of the triangles lines and the circle. An equilateral hexagon surrounded the circle. There was space between the hexagon and circle. One of the points pointed at her head. The lines connected with the hexagon on the lines, dead center in each one of them. The figure watched her. The symbol glowed brightly then faded quickly. He turned around and disappeared. Yusei poked his head out. He looked down.

"Judai!" He cried. He scooped her up and carried her in. He placed her on the bed. He shook her awake.

"Judai! Judai! Wake up!" he cried. Judai moaned and opened her eyes. She looked at him. She groaned.

"What happened?" she asked. She sat up. She looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

Yusei's mouth dropped. "Bu-bu-but I'm your cousin!"

She cocked her head. She shook it and got up and walked out. She looked out to the sea.

"Saan mo, ang aking kasintahan?" she whispered. "Where are you, my lover?" (Note: That is the translation.)

Me: Uh-oh. Judai's under a spell. Who's the guy? Heck, I don't even know. Who is he?

Judai: …

Me: Judai?

Judai:…

Me: **Sigh**. You're completely under. Yoo-hoo! Anybody there?

**Waves hand in front of Judai's face**.

Yusei: **In a corner crying**

Me: **Looks at him with sympathy.** OI!!! JUDAI!!!

Judai: Eh?

Me: 'Bout- HEY!!

Judai: **looks away**

Yusei: **Hiccups.**

Me: Sigh. This sucks.

Yusei: You don't have a clue. R&R! **Watches me to try and get Judai's attention. Fails epically.**

Me: Sigh, By the way: I LOST THE GAME!!!!

Yusei: Dang it!

Me: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'm so evil!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: **Twirls pencil around fingers**

Yusei: What are you doing?

Me: I'm stuck. Writer's block

Yusei: Come on. I know you can do it.

Me: Sigh you're right.

**Both stare at Judai**

Yusei: Two weeks, two frigen weeks and she doesn't know who I am.

Me: **Nods. **Read on.

Chapter eight

"Yusei!"

I looked up. Aki was running toward me. She stopped in front of me, panting.

"What is it?"

Aki stood up. "I know what she's been speaking!"

I sat bolt up right "Really?!"

"Yes! She's speaking Filipino!"

I cocked my head. "Filipino?"

She nodded. "Yes Filipino!"

"Thanks." I said. I laid back down and looked at the sky.

"You want to be left alone?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed and walked away. That left me alone under the tree where I had first kissed Judai. I sighed. It was two weeks since I had found Judai collapsed outside the door. She still didn't know my name. She kept saying something over and over. When she looked at me, her eyes… I shuddered. Her eyes didn't _**look **_the same. Eyes that would be dancing with joy one minute, hatred the next, and love another. Now, they just looked, dull, blank, lifeless. That wasn't the Judai I knew. Hell, I don't think it was the Judai anybody knew! I heard the rustling of leaves. I looked up. Judai was walking into the forest.

"Judai!" I yelled. She didn't hear me.

I ran after her into the woods. She moved like a ghost. She didn't move any of the leaves. Faint whispers of what she was saying drifted to me. I didn't under stand it. It sounded like

"Aking mga manliligaw... Marinig ko ang iyong tinig... Ako ay darating na..."

Whatever that meant. "Judai!" I yelled. She continued. It got really thick and I struggled to keep up. When it cleared out, I was alone. I looked around, trying to find her. I groaned and sat down, holding my head in my hands. Perfect. I was alone, in the woods, in the middle of an island! I sighed and looked up. I shrieked and scrambled backwards. Standing in front of me was something that could be described with one word: Demonic.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What the Hell are you!?" I shrieked. The thing crossed it's over it's chest.

"My name is Yubel." It said.

I let out a huge mushroom cloud sigh. "Thank god! Judai had me your appearance was shocking, but not like this!" Yubel looked taken back.

"Judai told you about me?"

I nodded. "And how your souls are fused together." I placed a hand on the back of my head. "Uh… I'm kind of lost and looking for-"

"This way." I looked up Yubel was pointing in a direction. I got up and followed it.

"So, uh, are you male or female?" Yubel looked at me like I had just said that I liked to rape little kids. I sweat dropped. "Uh, I wanted to know so I could use the respectful term but it's a little hard when you don't the gender." I said. 'Perfect Yusei, dig your grave a little deeper…'

Yubel smiled, shocking me. "I am both and neither." I must have had a blank expression on my face for Yubel continued. "Judai calls me Yubel-_chan _but I prefer male terms. Since you are a friend of Judai's or," Yubel smirked. "Should I say _more _than a friend," I blushed. "You may call me either."

I nodded. We walked through the forest, silent. Yubel hovered next to me.

"There." She pointed. I looked in the direction she pointed at. It was a run down building that loomed out of the woods. Judai had told me about it many times.

"The Abandoned Dorm." I breathed.

Yubel nodded. "Somehow it always comes back to here." She said.

I walked cautiously toward the run down building, Yubel behind me. When I entered, something chilled me to the bone. I shivered.

"This place gives me the creeps." I muttered.

"I agree." Said Yubel. I turned down a hallway that Yubel had directed me to. In the end of the hallway was an opening. I pressed my back against the wall and looked in. It was a round room that was filled with science equipment. The walls had ruins on them that were symbols. They covered every wall. Judai was in the middle of the room, back to me. In front of her was somebody who seemed to be made of living shadows. Blood red eyes looked at her.

"_**Ikaw ay dumating sa akin, Gaia." **_ He said._** (**__You have come to me, Gaia.) _

"Narinig ko ang iyong tinig, ang aking pag-ibig. Kislap ng mga boses na tawag sa akin." She whispered. _(I heard your voice, my love. Thy voice calls me.) _

The figure reached out and cupped her cheek. Judai placed on hand on his and looked into his eyes in a way she only looked at me. I clenched my fist, about lost it. Yubel put a hand on my shoulder.

"_**Huwag kang magpahayag ng iyong pag-ibig sa akin na walang hanggan? O ang pag-ibig mo na ang kamatayan, kung ano ang kanyang pangalan ulit?" **_ He asked. _(Do you declare your love to me eternal? Or do you love that mortal, what was his name again?)_

"Yusei…" She breathed. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"_**Do you love that mortal?" **_ He asked.

"No." My heart sank like a lead balloon. (A/N: By the way, a lead balloon does float. Check out the Mythbusters.) "How can I? I love you with all my heart." She reached up and stroked his cheek. He pulled her into his embrace and planted a kiss on her lips. Absolute hatred washed over me. I wanted to rip him apart. Judai was mine and mine alone! I watched him touch her, thinking of ways to kill him.

He cupped the back of her neck then slowly ran his hand down her back. His hand lingered on her butt before traveling down her leg. He slowly brought it up and rested it on her hip. He slowly inched his hand up her stomach and to my horror; cupped her breast. I about launched myself at him. How dare he touch my Judai like that!! I seethed with rage. He pushed her to the ground and held her arms. He kissed her lips before trailing them down her neck. His arms slid down her body and went to work on unbuttoning her jeans. I couldn't take it.

"JUDAI!!!" I screamed. She seemed to have snapped out of her trance and saw in horror what he was doing to her. She fought him to get off of her, yelling and screaming, but he was stronger than her. I watched I horror as her clothes were ripped of her body, till she was naked. She tried to cover herself but he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. He forced himself on her. She was crying out in pain but he continued. He finally let her go and got up. She was sobbing and shaking. He walked over to me and forced me on my hands and knees. He flung out an arm and Yubel was knocked through the wall. He gripped a fistful of my hair and forced my head up. He placed his index and middle finger in the valley between my eyeball and eye socket and his thumb below my eye.

"_**Hope you're not too fond of these." **_He said. I felt searing pain and my vision went black. I screamed and brought my hand up to my eye. Something hot and sticky went on my hand. He moved to the other eye and that went black as well. I put my hands to my eyes, screaming and withering in agony. I heard something plop next to my head.

"YUSEI!!!!!" Shrieked Judai. The figure laughed and his footsteps headed towards Judai. I heard her scream but I couldn't do anything. I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to whispers around me. I couldn't tell what they were saying. I felt someone's hand on mine. I was on my back on something soft. I moaned slightly. They immediately got quiet.

"Yusei?" asked a voice quietly. My heart fluttered.

"Judai…" I whispered, voice hoarse. "Where… am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." She said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks."

"I saw what he did to you." Her grip tightened. "You're not…" My voice caught in my throat.

"No. I'm not expecting." I sighed with relief.

"Why can't I see anything?" I asked. I reached up with my free hand and felt where my eyes where. Two cotton pads covered them. Judai sighed.

"I'm so sorry Yusei…" Her voice sounded like it was on the edge of crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"My name is Manjoume and the reason she's crying is because…" Manjoume sighed. "He took your eyes." I sucked in air.

"What?"

"Unfortunately, you will never see again." He said. I felt like I was going to cry. My eyes were gone; I could never see Judai's smiling face again. I would never see anything again. Judai broke out into tears and I squeezed her hand. It was all I could do.

Me: Sorry about it being so short. R&R! Reviews keep me motivated and give me encouragement.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I am truly sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. Blame it on the fact that my school has been getting us ready for "Hell Week," HSAs and midterms. And that it is Hell Week. And I've had a massive writers block. Hope you enjoy!

I looked down at Yusei, who was lying down on the bed. He had two cotton pads over his eyes and taped to prevent the pads from moving. I squeezed his hand to reassure him but we both knew that it was I who needed to be. His thumb gently rubbed the back of my hand, a soothing gesture, but not really working. Tears spilled down my cheeks. Why him? Why did they take away his sight? I felt the others sympathetic looks on me. Aki placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. She was crying as well.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. She patted my shoulder and left. The others got up and left, leaving Yusei and I alone. I looked back at him. I felt so awful. It was all my fault that he was like this. I felt a new emotion wash over me. Rage. I knew that he absolutely blamed me for it. Why didn't he say it? I gritted my teeth. He finally spoke.

"Look, it's-"

"Like hell it is!" I said angrily. He had a startled expression on his face. I got up and stormed to the window, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked out the window, back to him. I heard the bedsprings creak, he was sitting up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I snorted. "You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I can honestly say I don't."

"Bullshit!" I snarled. "You mortals are all the same. You always, ALWAYS, point the blame at someone else!"

"Wha," I heard Yusei swallow. "What are you-"

I spun around. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Even if it's your fault, you aim the blame at someone else!" I said angrily. Flashes of my pervious lovers flashed in my mind, all the way back to 100,000 B.C.E. Mesopotamia, Egypt, Babylon, Rome, China, England, Europe, all the way to now. Different faces, but they all act the same.

"You can NOT deal with being at fault. It's always someone else!" I shouted angrily. My hands were curled into fists, eyes squeezed tightly closed, tears streaming down. "You are all the same! Selfish, greedy, inconsiderate, ungrateful, vain, reckless, no-good-two-faced-backstabbin'-filthy-dirty-lying-usless-waste-of-space-goddamn-fucking-mortals!!" I was screaming now. My jaw was clenched tightly, nails digging into my palms, glaring angrily at Yusei. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped in his lap, head down and looking at them. He was silent for a while. The silence dragged on for what felt like forever. I heard him mutter something.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

He looked up. If he had eyes, they would have been filled with pure hatred. "So THAT'S how you feel about me." he said calmly. His voice was even but I could detect an edge in his voice, there was a small amount of hurt there as well. It finally dawned on me what I had said. My body relaxed.

"Yusei, I didn't mean-" I began.

"Save it." he snapped. I was shocked. He never acted like this!

"Yusei, I'm sorry. I was angry and I-"

"Like I really care." he said with venom. "Looks like what everyone says is true; underneath even the nicest of things, there's always the ugly truth. And it looks like underneath all the niceness, you're hideous." He smiled at me. But the smile made me back up. It was the most evilest grin I had ever seen.

I felt tears stream down my cheeks. His words pierced me straight through the heart.

"Yusei," I sniffled a bit. "How can you say that!? I was angry! You know that I don't-"

"Like I give a fuck!!" he was on his feet. His fists were clenched tightly. "I guess you enjoy toying with our minds. I mean, after all, were nothing but, mmm, how did you put it? Oh yeah, 'Selfish, greedy, inconsiderate, ungrateful, vain, reckless, no-good-two-faced-backstabbin'-filthy-dirty-lying-usless-waste-of-space-goddamn-fucking-mortals.'" he said. I shook my head, but I knew he couldn't see it.

"Yusei-"

"I mean, our lives MUST be like the bat of an eye compared to YOUR eternal life." he said. "You probably have had soo many 'lovers'." The word "lover" dripped with sarcasm. "You probably tossed them aside one-by-one they started to bore you. You must find it fun to play with the minds of mortals. Make them think that you love them, go along with it for a while, then bam!" he snapped his fingers. "Dump the poor bastard on his head and find another. I wonder, how many have gone through? I bet-"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!"

Yusei turned to look at me.

"You don't know a thing about me." I whispered.

"Damn straight." he said. "So why don't you do us all a favor and LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!!!!" he turned around and laid back down on the bed on his side. He didn't say anything to me. I grounded my teeth and stormed out of the building and to the Osiris dorm. I slammed the door behind me and screamed out in frustration. I didn't care who heard me. I turned around and punched the wall. I sat down and the bed and cursed. After saying some of the foulest words I could think of, I buried my face into the pillow and screamed till I ran out of oxygen. I took gulps of air and pounded my pillow till it was flat. I held my face in my hands, clawing and gripping at my hair. I let my hands fall and I gripped my jeans instead.

"He doesn't know anything." I hissed. He knew nothing about me. I wasn't the one who was tossing people aside. I was the one being tossed. Every single one of my "lovers" threw me aside like yesterday's trash! I let my mind wander to a memory I had buried in the deepest part of my subconscious.

"What, what do you mean?" I asked, tears streaming down my face. A blond looked at me.

"It's what I told you. You aren't satisfying me. Back on the street you go, slime." he waved a hand at me.

I stopped watching the memory. That was in Egypt. I couldn't watch anymore. They were too painful. Every one of them the same, saying the same thing; I wasn't satisfying them in bed. I put my fist in my mouth and bit down on my knuckles till I tasted copper. My heart had been broken so many times, it was not even in pieces, it was sand. I started to not believe in love when Yusei came in. He had helped mend my broken heart, though, he didn't know it. I was going to let him cool down for a few days before I went back to talk with him.

Satisfied with the plan, I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in seconds, sinking into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up sometime later. I didn't know how long I slept. I opened my eyes and sat up. I stretched and my joints popped. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and blinked slowly. I looked at the clock and the desk.

Huh. The date said that I had slept for two whole days! I got off the bed and fully stretched my body. I stopped stretching and opened the door. I walked out and closed it behind me. I did a light jog to the academia. I hoped the Yusei had calmed down by now. I was in front of the infermatory now. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yusei? It's me, Judai." I didn't hear him respond so I walked in cautiously. Yusei was on his back, looking up at the ceiling with his hands next to him. I sat down on the chair and rested my head on my hands. Was he still mad at me? I reached out to hold his hand. As soon as our skin made contact, he sat bolt upright and ripped his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me." he growled. I was surprised.

"What's gotten into you!?"

"I thought I told you to leave us alone." he growled. I grounded my teeth.

"You did. But I lov-" SLAP!!! My cheek stung and my head was turned away from him. I gently fingered my cheek as I looked at him, startled. He had slapped me across the face, hard. I felt my cheek start to swell.

"Don't. You. EVER. Tell me that." he snarled. I felt my eyes water up.

"But-"

He got in my face, inches away. "Didn't you hear me?" he growled. "Get. The fuck. Out."

I started crying. He pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest, a look of disgust on his face. I held my face in my hands and sobbed.

"Why the hell are you crying? I thought-" I cut him off.

"Just shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Oh REALLY!? Then clarify!" he yelled.

I snapped. I broke down sobbing. I told him everything. About every person I had loved and how they broke my heart. I told him about how he had started to mend mine. I finished explaining and continued crying. Yusei was silent. I started to regain control and calmed myself down. I looked up at him. He was staring at me with complete shock. His mouth was hanging open slightly.

"I didn't know." he whispered. He reached out and cupped my face. I slapped his hand away.

"So now you feel sympathy." I said angrily.

"Judai..." he said quietly.

"Don't say my name!" I was standing up, fists clenched. "When it comes from you, it just sounds like filth!" I yelled. I sat down on the chair and glared at him. New tears were spilling down my cheeks. I looked down.

"You don't know anything." I whispered. I blinked. My face was held gently against his shoulder. He held me close to him. His hand was on the back of my head.

"You're right. I don't know." he said quietly. I blinked rapidly, surprised. My eyes slowly closed and my wrapped around him. I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt tears fall down my face.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. He stroked my hair, caressing it.

"I know." he whispered back. He pulled back and gently held my chin. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and pressed my face closer. I locked my arms behind his neck and kissed him back. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He pressed his lips against mine harder, parting mine with his.

I broke the kiss, allowing us to breath. Yusei had a slightly disappointed look on his face. I unlocked my arms and stood up. I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He swiftly leaned down and kissed me again. His hand entwined into my hair, holding my face close. He tilted his head to the side and slowly parted my lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt it move around, exploring my mouth, memorizing the shape and feel. He cupped the side of my face and slowly slid his hand down the side of my neck. He trailed his hand across my shoulder and down my side. He slid his hand down my leg then back up to my hip. He hooked his arm under my knees, still kissing me.

I heard a chuckle from the area near the door. My eyes snapped open and I whipped my head to that direction. I gasped loudly.

"What? What is it?" asked Yusei. I didn't answer for I was speechless.

Leaning against the wall, back pressed against it, arms crossed over their chest, was Haou.

He had come back from the dead.

Finally! That took me awhile! R&R! Seriously. I live off 'em!!


End file.
